This invention relates to storage systems and, in particular, to a fully ceiling-suspended system and apparatus for storing elongated objects of different sizes and shapes.
The storage of items is something that every homeowner and business owner is concerned about. The square footage of a home or business is always a limiting constraint on the amount of storage space that one may utilize. Further, most owners utilize some type of wall-mounted or free-standing storage system to store various items whereby these types of storage systems take away from valuable living/working space of a room.
There exists a plurality of storage systems. For example, referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,092 to Jacobsen, et al., a shelf platform which may be suspended from a support beam or ceiling is disclosed. In particular, the ""092 patent teaches the use of separate shelves that are vertically interconnected by a chain to form the overall shelf platform.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,080 to Vall discloses a shelf support device that may be wall hung, ceiling hung or free standing. In particular, the device utilizes a shelf sling means which, when hung, converts the outward moment of each loaded shelf down the surface of the wall directly beneath and at right angles to the point at which the device is anchored into the wall.
None of the above mentioned art teach a ceiling-suspended storage system that comprises a minimum of only two support brackets for storing elongated items of different size, shape and length. Further, none teach that efficiently utilizing the space just below the ceiling of a room or garage for the storage of items may be a way of substantially improving the storage capability of an area while not decreasing the effective usable living/working space. Hence, what is needed is an improved system and apparatus that is fully ceiling-suspended and having a plurality of different pockets that are capable of storing elongated items of different shapes and lengths.